


Lifeless

by meteoropera



Category: Final Fantasy XIII-2
Genre: F/M, Spoilers, slight AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-02
Updated: 2014-02-02
Packaged: 2018-01-10 22:34:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1165376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meteoropera/pseuds/meteoropera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Why don't I go? Tell me why do I stay when I know there's nothing for me here?" Hope threw his bandana into a gaping crater in Cocoon, knowing that somewhere, Lightning would pick it up & bring it back to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lifeless

"Pull yourself together!" Lebreu's anger was directed towards the younger Farron but yet, Hope felt that the anger was directed straight towards him as well.

 

"Lightning is dead!"

 

Five years had passed them by.

 

Like Serah, Hope would never believe that Lightning was actually dead. But Serah was much more vocal in her beliefs, constantly arguing and challenging everyone who would disagree. Serah wouldn't attend the funeral they held for the ex-sergeant of Cocoon, citing that the empty coffin before her didn't garner much evidence that her sister was actually dead. _Sleeping somewhere eternally._

The night the star fell from the sky, Hope knew that he would have to leave home again. It was inevitable.

 

"How dare you give this young lady false hope!" Serah restrained Gadot from the new comer.

 

His clothes were authentically pulsian in nature. A thousand questions began to flood through the young man's head.

 

_Who is this Noel?_

_How did he know about Lightning?_

_Was he just a con man?_

_Con men do not descend from falling stars..._

Hope trailed behind the group, hidden as always. He was never that important. He was always the burden. As he set foot upon the splendor that was once Cocoon, now a glamorous wreck with nature having claimed all of its concrete glory, the 19 year old was certain that Lightning was there.

 

Lightning was around him. She was there, just in another pocket of reality.

 

So near, yet so far.

Grabbing his old bandana, he tossed it into a crater before taking off towards the direction of Lightning's old house.

Every once in a while, he would leave behind a personal belonging and every time he did so, he felt a piece of his memory as a L'cie fade into nothingness.

Just like the glorious splendor of Cocoon.

 

But he knew that Lightning would bring them all back to him.

Miles away, in a reality far from her sister, Lightning Farron idly fiddles with a pocket knife with thoughts of her younger sister weighing heavily on her mind.

Serah would find her. Serah would rescue her from this hell hole.

 

Lightning 'Claire' Farron released her grip on the knife, watching it sink into the body of water before her.

Little did the ex-soldier knew that somewhere out there, Serah would wake up to a brand new morning to find the pocket knife perched on top of a pillar, the only sign that the older Farron sister was pretty much alive, suspended in between sleep and awake.


End file.
